Forever: una de jazz
by LittleHoshi
Summary: short situado la época en que Henry y Abe tenían una relación más padre/hijo que en al de la serie. Atención contiene spank / castigo / corporal / nalgadas a un menor, si no es de su agrado no pierda el tiempo leyéndolo


Forever

Henry estaba esperando sentado en la secretaria de la escuela Caesar Rodney donde él y Abigail habían matriculado hacía ya años a Ibrahim, era una buena escuela y estaba cerca de casa y del hospital. Ibrahim era un buen chico de gran corazón y buenos modales. Henry se sentía orgulloso porque los modales de Ibrahim eran exquisitos comparados con los de sus compañeros, era precisamente por eso que la llamada del director de la escuela lo había dejado fuera de juego. Un incidente que era mejor tratar en persona y en privado. Eso era lo que le había dicho por teléfono la secretaria, Henry dejó el Hospital de inmediato, tomó el primer taxi y fue a la escuela.

Al llegar reconoció a los padres de Max y la abuela de Thomas, dos de los mejores amigos de Ibrahim. Ninguno de ellos sabían porque se les había llamado a todos les habían dicho que no era lago que tratar por teléfono. Mientras que los padres de Max intentaban aparentar normalidad la abuela de Thomas estaba en cólera y Henry sintió pena por el pobre Thomas, aquella señora pequeñita y arrugadita lograba infundir más miedo que un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Al fin la puerta del directo se abrió y de allí salieron dos agentes de policía y el director que no hacía otra cosa que disculparse y darles las gracias por la comprensión. Una vez los agentes de policía salieron el director les hizo pasar a su despacho. Allí estaban Max, Thomas, Peter e Ibrahim todos con la cara desencajada. Henry pudo darse cuenta en seguida que su hijo había llorado, a pesar que Ibrahim se negaba a mirarlo directamente. El director antes de empezar a hablar les echó a los chicos una última mirada de reproche y entonces invitó a los padres de los chicos a tomar asiento. Los padres de Peter nunca iban a ninguna reunión ni ninguna actividad escolar de su hijo, eran muy pobre y ambos eran pluriempleados. El director estaba al tanto de ello y decidió empezar la reunión. Los había convocado porque los chicos habían sido escoltados por la policía al intentar entrar en un tugurio de mala muerte de una de las zonas más peligrosas de todo Brooklyn.

Los niños tenían solo 12 años y no tenían edad para entrar en un bar y mucho menos en horas de escuela. El propietario al pillar a los chicos que se había colado para escuchar como los músicos de jazz ensayaban había llamado a las autoridades y estos al ver los uniformes los habían traído directos al despacho del director. Los agentes les habían puesto el miedo en el cuerpo y el director había acabado de rematar la jugada al llamar a sus padres para informarles.

La noticia no fue bien recibida por ninguno de los adultos que había allí, pero Henry estaba un poco más molesto porque él sabía que su hijo era la cabeza pensaste de esa aventura a los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Ibrahim llevaba un par de años que la única música que escuchaba y tocaba era ese despropósito del jazz. Henry había estado tentado más de una vez de entrar en la habitación del niño y romper el tocadiscos que en mal momento su esposa y el le regalaron. Entendía la pasión por la música pero Ibrahim rayaba la obsesión, de día de noche, a todas horas, siempre sonando los mismos discos. El chico le debía a su madre que lograba calmar a Henry porque más de una vez estuvo tentado en hacer añicos ese tocadiscos y estrangular a su hijo por pesado.

Una vez la reunión hubo acabado Henry agarró de la mano A Ibrahim y en silencio regresaron a casa, Ibrahim se percató que su padre había tomado el camino más largo, incluso habían hecho un par de paradas para hacer unos encargos. Ibrahim sabía que debajo de ese porte majestuoso y de completa serenidad su padre estaba muy enfadado con él, y lo que era peor, sabía que se sentía decepcionado. Ibrahim como la mayoría de niños adoptados tenía el temor subconsciente de ser abandonado si no era del agrado de sus padres adoptivos. Era una idea estúpida porque sus padres eran unas bellísimas personas que lo querían más que si fueran sus padres bilógicos, pero el subconscientes no responde a razones.

Al llegar al apartamento donde veían, Henry mandó a su hijo a cambiarse y hacer las tareas de la escuela como hacía todos los días, la única diferencia fue la coletilla de "sin música". Ibrahim no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza poner la música pero esa frase le había dejado claro que su padre no solo no había olvidado el asunto de su escapada al bar de jazz sino que tampoco lo iba a dejar estar sin más. Al cabo de un rato Ibrahim escuchó a su madre llegar a casa, salió a recibirla como hacía siempre, pero fue un saludo escueto, su padre en la misma pose inexpresiva de antes, lo mandó de nuevo a su habitación. Era un apartamento pequeño por lo que Ibrahim podía escuchar perfectamente como sus padres hablaban de él. Ibrahim empezó a sentirse mal de repente le dolía el estómago y tenía unas enormes ganas de vaciar por completo el contenido de su estómago. Si no soportaba que su padre se sintiera decepcionado de él menos soportaba que sus padres discutieran por su culpa.

Sobre las nueve Henry entró en la habitación con una bandeja donde había un cuenco de sopa de tomate con albahaca, un platito de shepard pie y un vaso de leche fresca. Henry se sentó en la cama de Ibrahim mientras el niño cenaba en su escritorio, Henry se entretuvo ojeando los tebeos que solía leer su hijo. Cuando Ibrahim acabó la cena, Henry respiró hondo y repasó mentalmente lo que había pensado en decirle, pero la cara de remordimientos y culpa de su hijo le hizo replantearse todo el discurso. Henry sabía que lo que había hecho Ibrahim estaba mal y que debía castigarlo por ello, y Abigail tenía razón una charla esta vez no era suficiente, lo que había hecho era muy serio, les podía haber pasado algo realmente malo, aquel no era un barrio para que rondaron solos 4 niños. Y aunque Henry detestaba tener que reñir a su hijo y mucho más, tenerlo que castigar, sabía que si no lo castigaba el chico se llevaría una idea equivocada. Tanto Henry y Abigail anteponían el bienestar de Ibrahim ante todo, aunque eso hiciera que el mismo Ibrahim pudiera enfadarse con ellos, y escaparse de la escuela para ir a escuchar jazz en una de las zonas más peligrosos de Brooklyn era sin duda algo que concernía al bienestar del niño.

Henry le dio un largo discurso sobre los peligros de la ciudad, de los peligros para un niño de su edad y de los peligros que rodeaban a los locales como el que habían intentado colarse. Ibrahim conocía todos esos peligros sus padres eran bastante paranoicos con eso de la seguridad pero aunque los conociera no era muy consciente de ellos. A esa edad ningún chico piensa que nada realmente malo pueda sucederle. Tras la charla Henry le pidió a Ibrahim que se acercara, mientras se iba desabotonando los botones de los puños de la camisa y los iba arremangando con cuidado. Ibrahim conocía la rutina, su padre jamás diría "ven aquí que te zurre" o "prepárate para que te rusta el trasero" (solo le indicaba con un dedo que se acercase y se empezaba remangar). Ibrahim empezó a llorar en silencio pero obedientemente fue hasta su padre, que en cuanto tuvo a su hijo frente a frente, le desató el botón del pantalón y le ayudó a quitárselo, y la misma suerte siguió la ropa interior del chico. Quedándose desnudo de cintura para abajo. Para ahorrarle más vergüenza de la necesaria Henry rápidamente colocó a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y empezó a castigar el trasero de su irresponsable hijo. Henry no disfrutaba con esa faceta de la paternidad que afortunadamente le tocaba ejercer muy rara vez. Por lo que en cuanto su hijo entendía la seriedad de sus errores daba por finalizado el castigo. Las posaderas de Ibrahim esa vez se habían llevado una buena, Ibrahim sentía incluso que la tela de la ropa interior le molestaba. Esa noche dormiría en plan comando. Henry esperó que su hijo se calmara y le recordó que no importaba los errores que cometiera en la vida. Que él siempre estaría a su lado y su amor por él no cambiaría. Aunque Ibrahim ya se creía muy mayor para que su padre le dijera ese tipo de cursiladas, en el fondo lo agradecía, era bueno oír que alguien lo quería sin condiciones, y en el caso de su padre, cuando decía de por vida, eso significaba mucho pero que mucho tiempo.

Abigail siempre dejaba un tiempo prudencial entre que su marido terminaba de castigar a su hijo hasta que entraba ella, para darle un beso y decirle algo dulce, para recordarle que no importaba nada, que él siempre sería su precioso milagro. Pero esa vez, al entrar pilló a su hijo en la cama medio adormilado, desnudo de cintura para abajo. Ibrahim corrió a pasarse la sábana por encima para cubrirse, cosa que hizo que Abigail se riera y que le recordase que estaba cansada de ver ese trasero, que como quien dice hasta hacía dos días lo había estado bañando. Ibrahim rodó los ojos, sus padres siempre lo verían como un bebé, no importaba que ya fuera tan alto como su madre, ni que tuviera 12 años, ni siquiera que hubiera hecho el Bar Mitzvah y la comunidad judía ya lo viera como un hombre. Él siempre sería su precioso pequeño milagro y eso aunque era molesto la mayoría de veces en el fondo le gustaba.

FIN


End file.
